


escape

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: Jihoon finds more than he bargained for in a dead end alley.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	escape

**Author's Note:**

> I normally always have problems getting my fics to have any kind of length to them, but I found myself having to delete half of this to fit the 1k limit for some reason.xD  
> It ended up as 999 words after my edits. Lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jihoon knows he shouldn’t be out walking by himself after dark. He knows this, he’s heard it his whole life. It’s a universally accepted fact that it’s just not safe to be out alone after dark. 

Jihoon has always liked pushing his luck though. He enjoys the night air against his skin, the solitude and the quiet once most of the city has gone to sleep. It’s the only time that he can really just relax and let his brain process everything that’s been going on in his life. Like the fact that his boyfriend is currently in their shared home with someone else. Or the fact that he pushed all of his friends away for said boyfriend and now none of them will accept his calls. Or even the fact that his parents haven’t spoken to him in the two years since he told them he was dating a man. 

His breathing is shaky as it all replays in his mind on a loop, his boss sending him home early because he wasn’t feeling well, finding his boyfriend wrapped up in someone else’s arms, a screaming match that ended with him slamming the door hard enough to rattle his bones. Jihoon doesn’t even notice the wet tracks tracing his cheeks, body numb from the October air cutting through his jacket and sweater; mind numb from the avalanche of misfortune the day had visited upon him. 

It’s been around 3 hours since he left, but he doesn’t want to go back home. He wants to be anywhere but home, but his legs are weak and his feet sore and he doesn’t have anywhere else to go. 

With a sigh, he turns into a nearby alley, hoping to cut back around to the main road that will take him back towards his apartment building. 

He doesn’t think about how dark it is. Or the fact that he’s by himself with no protection. He doesn’t even realize that the alley he’s in isn’t the one he thought it was until he’s coming up on a solid brick wall and not the exit onto the main road. 

“Shit.” He pulls out his phone, trying to find his GPS app, because he’s obviously not as familiar with the area as he thought he was, and is so engrossed in the screen that he doesn’t hear the footsteps behind him. It isn’t until he feels the whisper of a breath on his neck that he realizes what a bad idea it was to be out walking by himself tonight. 

Jihoon stumbles away from the man behind him, heart racing and phone hitting the pavement with an audible crack. His back his the wall and he straightens, trying to feign confidence as he says, “Listen, I don’t want any problems.” 

The man’s head tilts to the side and Jihoon’s stomach drops when he sees his eyes flash red. “I think it’s a little late to say you don’t want any problems, little one.” His teeth are too long when he smiles and Jihoon’s mind blanks because this can’t be real. There’s no way, things like this only happen in fiction, not real life. 

He knows he’s going to die here. After everything else that’s happened, the cheating, the loneliness, everything, he’s going to die in an alleyway to a creature that can’t possibly exist. 

Jihoon’s oddly at peace with the thought. In a way, it’s fitting. He burned so many bridges for a relationship that everyone hated for him over the past two years and now it’s come crashing down around him and he’s staring death in the face and his pulse slows, anxiety fading away because maybe this isn’t such a bad way for the mess his life has become to end. 

The man in front of him cocks his head to the side, smile fading and brows furrowing as he takes a step towards Jihoon. His cracked phone screen sheds a small amount of light into the alley where it lays on the ground and Jihoon can see shaggy silver hair framing almost angelic features. 

The man’s voice sounds like honey when he speaks. “Is that really how you feel, Jihoon? Do you honestly want to die here? To fade away into nothing?” 

He takes a step closer with every word until there’s almost no space between them and Jihoon’s breath hitches. He’s not supposed to know these things, the thoughts flying through Jihoon’s mind, his name, but he does and that’s scarier than the rest of the situation, he thinks, because his mind has always been his only safe space and now he’s sharing it with a creature that looks like a man but is so much more. 

The man reaches up to brush his fingers against Jihoon’s cheek, catching on the wet lines from his tears and trailing down to his jaw and finally resting gently on his neck. “You don’t have to die here, I don’t have to kill you.” 

Jihoon lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as the man continues. 

“I could take away your pain though. If you really want everything to end, to take away that ache in your chest and forget everyone from your past...I can show you how to escape it all.” 

Is that what he wants?

He doesn’t want to die, not really, but the thought of going back to his life...to the pieces of his life that have been crumbling around him for so long...an escape sounds like exactly what he needs. 

He nods and the man takes a step back, holding the hand that had been on Jihoon’s neck out for him to take. Jihoon reaches for it, stopping just before their fingers brush because he’s about to throw away everything and run off with this man but he doesn’t even know his name. 

The man smiles, too long teeth catching the light from his phone once more. “Jeonghan. Let’s go.” 

Jihoon takes his hand.


End file.
